


So Similar

by WonMyNihilist



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, M/M, NSFW, Slice of Life, don't drag your dog into this, i like the idea of a casual-like thing like this?? maybe??, junhwan, literally just thought it up randomly idk, uhm ya it's inappropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: Everyday Junhwan and Double B. It all started with June and Bobby getting wasted.





	So Similar

**Author's Note:**

> [ Posted on mobile so apologies in advance if anything looks off ]  
> Something i'd think would actually happen idk ahah enjoy and please leave a comment here or scream at me on twitter @WonMyNihilist

“I'm way better than you.” June stated as he downed a shot without hesitation. It was supposed to be an intimidating tactic so that Bobby would just back down already, but it seemed like the elder got more pride than he let on.

“In your dreams. I'll have you on the floor in no time.” Bobby but back and downed his own shot. They had three bottles of soju already on the table, including the one already opened. June soon poured them more shots and they both downed them in an instant. They never looked away from each other, despite June having to turn his head to the side. 

“First one to fall asleep loses?” June suggested with a smirk just before he downed his third shot. 

“Call!” Bobby agreed immediately as he raised his shot glass, which clicked with June’s soon after. 

It was ten at night, and seeing as June was already dubbed as one of the best drinkers in the group, they were going to be there for a while. Bobby wasn't scared though, because he knew that he would win this easy game. He and Jinhwan probably drink the most out of anyone and so he was confident that his tolerance was far better than the younger.

“You're really going to regret this in the morning.” Bobby said with a laugh as they soon have to crack open the second bottle. 

Time passed and the restaurant auntie was already far too used to these kinds of people. It was almost midnight and they looked really young, so she found herself wanting to stop serving them more drinks. 

Looking at the table they were both leaned up against, and desperately trying to stay awake, they finished their seventh bottle. This was certainly not healthy, and if anyone else was around to see this, they would be in a whole world of trouble, especially from their boyfriends.

“You're weak.” One said. “You won't last another round.” Another reciprocated. “Anymore and you'll be dead.” One said with a bittersweet laugh. “Look who's talking.” Arrogance was lathered in his voice.

Dawn came, and sunlight soon hit their tired eyes. They both had fallen asleep but they were somehow already at home. June woke up first and what a mistake that was. “I quit life.” He groaned as he tried to calm his dreadful headache. He couldn't even begin to remember how much he had drunk the night before. 

June avoided moving any more of his own body one inch. And even that much was horrible. Bobby was apparently lying on the other side of the couch from him and frankly, he looked dead.

June let out a small chuckle from the thought but then groaned out loud from just the little movement. In the moment, he hated both himself and life. The latter wasn't new, but the impact was heavy regardless.

Deciding that it was a better idea to just lay down and maybe go back to sleep somehow, he didn't move. 

“Morning, Hanbin.” Jinhwan greeted slightly cheerily as he was trying to open a jar of peanut butter for his already toasted bread. 

“Heh, barely. Morning, Jinan hyung.” It was 11:43am on a Thursday and he was just shocked that this was even possible for him. Hanbin went over to open the jar for Jinhwan easily before sitting himself down on the empty chair a few steps away.

“Did you see those two come home last night?” Jinhwan started preparing his humble breakfast and glanced over to their boyfriends in a complete wreck on the living room couch.

“Uh,” Hanbin pushed his bed hair back only to have it fall back to where it was as he took a gander at the boys. “I think i heard the door open, but that's about it.” He wasn't too concerned about this situation since it certainly did happen before.

Hanbin grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started to eat that as a snack and he wasn't in the mood to actually get up at the moment. “Do you wanna play Overwatch? I didn’t get to play last night because of a drama.”

“After i call my parents. Promised to send them something the other day and never did.” He bit into his peanut butter sandwich and happily chewed away. His eyes wandered towards the hallway where Yunhyeong and Chanwoo’s room was at the end of, and wondered if they were even up after last night’s match. 

It was a modest breakfast with only a few words exchanged. They both weren't in the mood to take care of their boyfriends’ hangovers, though, so they just quickly ordered some hangover soup from a nearby restaurant and left it on the dining table as they went back to their rooms.

It took the longest time for Bobby to finally wake up, and that was because he was starving. He did remember ordering some kind of food before they started drinking the night before, but he didn't remember if they kept eating afterwards or not. It was always a bad idea to drink on an empty stomach anyway. 

He got up and saw that it was closer to four than three and headed for the kitchen to find delivery food at the ready. His head hurt like a mother fucker, so his movements were limited, but he managed to pour out the soup and ate it in silence. 

June woke up soon after with cries for help, and death. His head was completely blank after their first bottle and he wasn't about to check his wallet for indications of how much they drank. His stomach was grumbling and the smell of food caught his attention amidst his groaning.

Bobby's headache wasn't at ease either and the younger’s loud mouth wasn't at all helping. He wanted to hurt him up, but there wasn't even enough energy in him to even speak out.

They soon met eyes and the first thing they end up saying is, “I won!” simultaneously. “No, i won!” Grumbles insured. “Stop lying!” 

One way or another, June ended up eating the other soup that was prepared and memories were not even clouded, they were just gone. “I don't know what we did, but i won. You closed your eyes first!” June quickly stated as soon as they were both done with their meals.

“No way. I clearly remember you laying your head on the table!” Bobby shot back while holding his head from the continuous headache. 

“You can't remember anything either, stop lying!” June left with both hands pressed up against his head. His first thought was to head to the bathroom and somehow try to wash up, if possible. His head was still spinning as he walked, though, and suddenly the hallway seemed much bigger.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan and Hanbin were in their respective rooms playing against each other on random teams. Jinhwan was clearly leading by a five to two, but even Hanbin wouldn't acknowledge it and simply blamed his teammates every loss. 

In reality, the rounds weren't that intense. In Hanbin’s head, someone was always around the corner and behind him. Frankly, he was paranoid, but his determination to win was just a bit stronger than his fear. “Shut up, that was a total foul!”

“No, it wasn't! You just suck!” Hanbin didn't need headphones because he could hear Jinhwan’s voice from just the other side the wall. “Get rekt, bitch!”

While they continued to play on, June came out of the shower and knocked into Bobby trying to get into the bathroom. They groaned at each other; blaming the other for their terrible conditions.

“Yaknow what? Let's ask our boyfriends who the better drinker is.” Bobby said as he gestured towards their bedrooms. 

“Fine, then you'll know for sure how pathetic you are.” June moved passed Bobby right after; his small towel falling from the top of his head to his shoulders.

“Jinani! Who's the better drinker, Bobby hyung or me?” He asked before he even opened the door to Jinhwan’s bedroom. There, he saw the elder in a white shirt and his red boxer shorts playing Overwatch and essentially swearing at Hanbin over the microphone.

A similar sight was found by Bobby while calling out to Hanbin, except Hanbin was just in his yellow boxers. “Hanbin, help settle a score between June and i.” He kneeled down to Hanbin’s height and threw an arm around the other. “I'm the better drinker, right?”

Hanbin let out a series of distant agreements he probably didn't even realize he was doing as his eyes were dead focused on the screen. He soon started to smell the alcohol in Bobby’s breath and he jumped away as he covered his nose and mouth. “What the fuck, how much did you drink last night?!” He eyeballed his boyfriend in pure disgust. 

After Hanbin’s solo endeavor at alcohol, he wanted nothing to do with it ever again, which was understandable. Bobby loved to drink, and that was okay with him, but to an extent. This was way too much. “It was only a couple..” 

“Couple what? Bottles? Tanks?” Hanbin was furious at Bobby for being so irresponsible about his drinking habits. Recalling the sight he saw earlier, June was probably going to get a mouthful from Jinhwan, too. Although Jinhwan loved to drink, too, he knew his limits.

“Listen, it’s not that bad, okay? I'm fine.” Bobby tried to reason with Hanbin, mainly just so he wouldn't be punished. At least not as severely as before. But all of a sudden, he almost loses conscious as Hanbin hit Bobby on the side of the head. The older man’s head fell to the nearby bed, but his elbow hit the edge of the bedside, causing a series of painful screams.

“Fine, my ass.” Hanbin looked at him with utmost disappointment and rage. He definitely wasn't going to let the guy out at night for a very long time, and he was the leader of the group after all, so he was ready to send out a personal request himself. 

“KOO JUNHOE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!” Jinhwan’s loud and firm voice rung through everyone’s ears. Angry Hanbin was really bad, but angry Jinhwan was probably just as, if not worse. He puts up with a lot more things than Hanbin, so when he's mad, he's really mad. “HOW DARE YOU.” The sound of more profanities followed suit, along with a couple things being throw against the door. 

“Hyung! You aren't dead, right?!” June’s voice was laced with fear and concern. Despite already having his own boyfriend attempting murder in cold blood, he was worried for Bobby.

Bobby was having a hard time hearing anything, but he did catch the ‘dead’ part, which alarmed him more than he realized. “DON’T DIE ON ME, JUNE!” He called out in a panic as he ran out of the room; feeling a pillow hit his back. 

It's been almost a week now, and both Bobby and June were decided to be ‘grounded’ until further notice. They felt like they were trainees again as all they were allowed to do was go to practice and do whatever is necessary to live. Anything with sugar or sodium even had to be approved by another member before consumption.

“This is so lame.” June started as he sucked the life out of his mango juice box. He used to make fun of Chanwoo for his juice boxes but now he was out having a beer with Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. He grew up too fast.

“Wanna rematch?” He was referring to creating a whole new battle between them, but he had to clarify that he didn't actually mean alcohol consumption. 

“What do you have in mind?” June threw the juice box into the trash can a few feet away from him before turning his attention back to Bobby.

“Hanbin and Jinan are going to do a one on one match on Overwatch later, right? We'll sit with them.” 

“You're so lame, why do i hang out with you?” June threw his head back as he let out a groan of disappointment.

“Let me finish!” He was already grinning in pure delight at his own idea, which didn't really convince June just yet. “The game is, the first one to make their boyfriend cum wins.” 

June ended up in a fit of laughter at the idea. He both could and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly did expect Bobby to suggest such an idea, but so soon? “You're serious?” He leaned over the table in interest as Bobby nodded. “Let's make it more interesting then. We have to strip them, too.” 

Bobby fell back against his seat with his fist over his mouth in surprise. “Whoa- June, that is so risky.” Silence fell between them, but it was cut short and the two broke out in a fit of laughter. “Call!”

That night, Bobby took care of their snacks and beverages. It was going to be a long night for the gamers, and they needed them to think that nothing was going on. June helped Jinhwan set his laptop on the living room coffee table and tried to be an over all good boyfriend. 

“What are you doing, June?” Jinhwan asked as soon as he plugged in his wireless mouse. “What did you do?”

June gasped with a look of disbelief. “Why i never! I'm only trying to be a good boyfriend, like always!” Jinhwan started laughing at the last remark, and thankfully let go of his doubts.

“Alright, you ready? You can't go blaming anything when you lose, so make sure everything’s good.” 

“Yeah, yeah, i'm set.” Hanbin answered dismissively as he sat down on the pillow he had prepared earlier for comfort. 

“Best out of five. Winner is crowned Overwatch king.” Jinhwan reviewed the deal they had made earlier, which Bobby and June had no knowledge of. However, it made them both silently excited because that meant they would both be too concentrated on the game to realize what they were about to do. They even high fived each other behind their boyfriends.

Bobby and June watched silently as their boyfriends yelled profanities at each other while playing. It was funny to watch, honestly, but as a gamer himself, Bobby kind of wanted to play as well. June wasn't much of one, so it was nice to just cheer Jinhwan on.

Not surprisingly, Jinhwan won the first round. He let out a quick and happy “Woo!” before getting back into the game right away. 

Bobby had an arm around Hanbin’s waist and the other on his thigh. He massaged Hanbin in attempt to comfort his loss, even though it was just a really good excuse to start the arousal. “Don't worry, babe, you'll get him this next round.” Admittedly, Bobby was far better at the game than Hanbin and he could just as easily teach his boyfriend how to play well, but that wasn't his priority at the moment.

June noticed the move and decided to start massaging Jinhwan’s shoulders. He really liked massages, so it wasn't anything new. “You're doing great, baby, as always.” He loved compliments, too, so that actually made him smile in sweet delight. Using the opportunity, June kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear a bit. Jinhwan wasn't pulling away, only slightly flinching at the sensation, so he was in the clear. “You look so sexy when you concentrate.” He whispered into the other’s ear with such a sultry tone.

Hanbin and Jinhwan were a bit calmer because of their boyfriends’ words, but their ‘gamer talk’ don't lighten up as much. Bobby was a bit preoccupied with already rubbing his boyfriend’s member slowly. Hanbin didn't even realize that he was moving his hips against Bobby’s hand to feel more. “You're so good, baby boy.” He wasn't, but anything to get the guy hard. 

“Argh, stop it.” Hanbin said that, but he was grinning and moving around so he couldn't be taken seriously here. He snuck up behind Jinhwan’s character and shot him dead. It was a beautiful moment for him. Bobby gave him a quick kiss on the lips to congratulate him, but Hanbin took the opportunity to cup his face and deepen the kiss just a little before hurriedly getting back to the game. Bobby thought that he was actually doing really good because of it.

Jinhwan nibbled on his lower lip as took the loss. He wasn't too concerned since he knew for sure that he was going to win, but it would help his pride to win by majority. June kept complimenting his boyfriend as before while sneakily running his hands under the elder’s shirt and slowly rubbing his bare sides. He brushed his fingers passed his nipples, then hardened them while he started leaving sweet kisses over his neck. Jinhwan unexpectedly let out a small moan which he quickly went to grab a can of cola to mask behind, but ended up giving it to June to open for him. The younger cracked it open and brought it up to the other’s lips to drink. While he was at it, June pulled Jinhwan’s shirt up which wasn't even questioned since Hanbin apparently found his hiding spot and started to shoot at him. 

“Get back here, hyung!” Hanbin called out excitedly as he bounced in his place. Bobby took that opportunity to pull the boy’s boxer shorts down and off of him. 

“No way! I'm almost dead!” Jinhwan yells out in dismay, and trying his best to actually find a better place to hide and heal himself.

“Even better!” Hanbin laughed out as he chased the other down a grungy pathway. Bobby started rubbing the inside of his thighs, and with further inspection, he noticed that Hanbin was already getting hard. He was so proud of himself that he just went straight to motioning up and down his member raw. Hanbin semi-consciously moves for more friction as he bites his lower lip. 

As for Jinhwan, he ended up realizing what June was doing to him a split second before he was murdered by Hanbin. He didn't know if it was actually him being a horny bitch, or there was something he didn't know. He kept quiet though since he was literally losing to Hanbin at the moment. 

Bobby and June continued to do whatever they could to get their boyfriends to cum. They actually never specified how much cum was enough to win, but they both kind of ruled out precum on their own since that would be a weak win.

It was the last round and even though Bobby and June stopped paying attention to the game scores, they knew that their own boyfriend had two wins. “Last game!” It was confirmed by Jinhwan the next moment.

Both Jinhwan and Hanbin were already stripped bare by this point. However, this was also everyone’s last chance to win their battles. It was funny, honestly, but fun at the same time. 

Moments later, Bobby got a bit desperate since he hadn't actually heard Hanbin moan out when Jinhwan had several times now. It was very ironic, but he decided to use his last method: blow job. He licked his lips and beat his dick once more before he went down on Hanbin. 

It was usually Hanbin giving him blow jobs, so it felt kind of strange. A surprised Hanbin tensed up at the new position and his movements slowed down just a tad. His new focus was being tested and he didn't know where to turn to. “B-Bobby-” He winced at the stutter as he reached down to hold the guy’s head; deciding that his hair was too soft to pass up. 

Hanbin kind of tried to continue the round, but he was too distracted by his actual boyfriend sucking him out of his soul. He certainly wasn't the best, and Hanbin knew for a fact he could do better. Maybe even teach him how to do it well. But this was good. And he really let himself go and quietly warned his boyfriend that he was going to come. In a burst of excitement, Bobby sucked on him a little harder and almost at the same time as Jinhwan’s winning kill shot, Hanbin moaned out in sweet release.

Hanbin threw his head back as his fingers motioned through the dark locks. Bobby was choking on the release since he literally never did that before, but he was satisfied with the results over all.

June noticed right away and sighed out in disappointment. He was back hugging the butt-naked Jinhwan as he leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Yes! I won! I'm the reigning champ of Overwatch!” Considering that all he did was beat Hanbin, one of the worst players in the group, he came to the realization that the win wasn't that sweet. He was still happy he won, though, but didn't understand why June was suddenly so gloomy. “Hey, aren't we going to fuck now? I won.” 

June looked up and rested his chin on Jinhwan’s shoulder with a small pout. The screen read “YOU WON!” in big green letters, and he smiled. “Congratulations, baby.” He said with a kiss to the lips.

The next thing he knew, Jinhwan was turned around and starting to strip June out of his clothes. “Think i wouldn't realize what you were doing?” He smirked visibly as he threw each article of clothing to the side. “Seeing from the results, everyone wins.” He gestured towards Bobby and Hanbin making out against the couch; lip-smacking noises starting to get annoying now that they had noticed.

June smiled and rested his hands on Jinhwan’s waists, as he straddled the younger like it was second nature. And it might as well was when the following moves were made so smoothly and without hesitation in either of them.

“We're home! We brought some food from the restaurant in case you guys haven't eaten yet. It wouldn't be right-” Donghyuk realized later than he would've hoped for that the two couples were barebacked and fucking right in their living room. “Side by side..” 

Yunhyeong had already covered Chanwoo’s eyes, but even Chanwoo was screaming out in disgust. “You scared the baby!” Yunhyeong quickly lead the youngest to their, thankfully, far away bedroom as Donghyuk took the leftovers and put it in the fridge since he was actually too full to eat it. “You don't deserve this.” He scoffed as he mosied down into his, unfortunately, shared bedroom with half of the fucktards.


End file.
